Darksiders Items
Barbs of Scorn Scorn, the hilt that Fury carries with her at all times. Forged long ago by The Mad Smith, Scorn adapts to Fury's will with each of her forms. The preferred form of Scorn is a bladed whip, that Fury wields with quick, devastating precision. Small Healing Shard As was his nature, the Archangel Raphael worked diligently to find new means of performing healing miracles. In these shards, he wove a strand of the life-force that powered Creation, so that any who possessed it might be healed. However, a strand wasn't nearly enough for Heaven's needs, during the war." -Jamaerah Healing Shard Continuing his important work, as Hell grew stronger and Heaven's armies begun to stumble, Raphael took a new approach. Dipping into the Well of Souls, he removed a sampling of the spirits contained within, and combined their essence with that of the life-force strand. The results was more potent, but Raphael was not satisfied -Jamaerah Fury's Base Armour Forged long age, in the early days of the Nephilim crusades. Sturdy, practical, and effective - armour befitting one of the Four Large Healing Shard Desperate, obsessed with perfecting his miracle, Raphael did the unthinkable. Separating a small part of his angelic soul, he combined it with each element he had tried thus far. The resulting Shard, and the healing it provided, were quite powerful. But Raphael was irreparably damaged. By the time Heaven had been provided enough Shards to fill its need, he had gone mad, and vanished from the White City. -Jamaerah Wrath Shard Reserved for The Dark Kingdom's commanders, this shard's energy is all-encompassing, altering those that use them to their very core. They become more than simply Hellspawn. They become something else entirely. Arcane Shield Rumoured to have been created by the Demon Prince Samael to store the power of his defeated enemies. Perhaps he would use them to fuel his Dark Rituals. One should take caution of their repeated use. Strength Shard This shard is largely dependent on the one who uses it. As its effect is determined by the strength of one's soul, those who are weak-willed will find themselves receiving little benefit. And for those absent a soul? This shard's consumption is... not advised. Havoc Shard The remnant of an Angel's soul, deeply damaged and corrupted from demonic possession. Havoc Shards become more common the longer the war raged on; as the constitution of Heaven's armies weakened, possession become that much easier. Fortification Shard Frequently used by soldiers on the frontlines of the most brutal skirmishes, allowing them to keep fighting against overwhelming odds. These shards are not without their disadvantages. Repearted use often leads to full numbing of the body, making it impossible for a warrior to know their limits. Thorn Shard A creation of the angel Phanuel, who distilled his divine judgement into a shard. Intended only for the angels tasked with storming the gates of The Dark Kingdom, these shards were scattered when Phanuel was attacked by Hadrimon, overcome with grief over the demise of beloved Raciel. Phanuel's fate is unkown. Frenzy Shard The imprisoned essence of a time-spirit is incredibly powerful and is capable of warping the fabric of time around it when activated. Some say the time-spirits are a race of Old Ones, who remain mostly uninvolved in the affairs of the Three Kingdoms. Echo Mark Echo Marks are rare oddities; the result of deep regret over past decisions, couple with a desire to make amends. Practitioners of dark magic harness this unique energy, creating trinkets capable of granting second-chances. Undying Shard Since their creation, the angels have searched every corner of existence for signs from the Creator. Very rarely, they will discover monuments blessed by his word. With the aid of Old Ones long since lost to history, the angels turned these blessings into miracles - able to turn back death of turn demons away from darkness. The Bridge Stone For a time, the Makers established and maintained many Bridge Stones, making travel between realms and distant lands simple for all. However, as the war raged and things grew dire, they undid their work, rendering the Stone useless. Talisman of Sin There is almost nothing that the Seven fear on this or any other plane of existence. They will spread their poisonous destruction as long as they are able, with no thought given to their own preservation. But there is one thing. Something that strikes terror into their rotten hearts. Captivity. Sliver of Adamantine As the Makers constructed the cities of Heaven and Hell, they discovered large deposites of metal tougher than any other. The Makers revered it; when the time came to forge weapons of war for the armies of the blessed and damned, there was no material better suited Health Lurcher Souls like these don't interest me muchl they're worthless in most circles and taste rancid to boot. But one demon's trash is another Horseman's treasure, as they say! I'm nothing if not a giver, and I'd happily part with them--for a price Essence of a Chosen The Chosen are creatures fueled by anger. The Creator turned its back on them long ago, leaving them empty. Cold. Lacking the spark of life that courses through all things. None know why the Chosen were forgotten; not even the Chosen themselves. Now they wander, acting on the only thing left to them: hatred Angelic Artifact Heaven's armies were well equipped; their best soldiers afforded several of the White City's most powerful artifacts. Hell made sure to kill them first. Demonic Artifact The Dark Prince ordered the creation of many relics, born of the suffering of the Dark Kingdom's lost and tortured. They contain remarkable power, but at what cost? Luminous Visage There is much we know of the things the Creator wove into existence. The various beings, the various worlds... all have their place in the His grand design. However, there do exist... anomalies. Relics sometimes unaccounted for. Though many have been found, other remain hidden from us. Invisible to the eyes of Heaven and Hell. Are they, too, his creations? Or are they something else? I wonder... Salvation Some say it was crafted by the Creator himself. Others point to the very first greatest of the Makers. Whichever is true, Salvation's power cannot be argued. Any warrior equipped with these sacred weapons strikes fear in the hearts and minds of those they fight